


I'll hold you up and drive you

by cheekymonkey06



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekymonkey06/pseuds/cheekymonkey06
Summary: Bobbie preferred her like this; hair undone, and the only thing glittering on her skin were tiny droplets of sweat that had started to gather on her chest.





	I'll hold you up and drive you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surena_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surena_13/gifts).



Bobbie loved being surrounded by Chrisjen, looking up and watching her chest heave while her hips rocked against Bobbie’s tongue. Releasing her grip on Chrisjen’s waist, she skimmed her fingers up to cup breasts that Bobbie had been pleasantly surprised to find were much larger than the elaborate folds of her saris suggested. That fabric made her look regal and untouchable, but Bobbie preferred her like this; hair undone, and the only thing glittering on her skin were tiny droplets of sweat that had started to gather on her chest. A sharp pulse of suction caused Chrisjen to fist her fingers in Bobbie’s hair, as her thighs started to tremble and twitch. 

“Fuck, right there.”

Bobbie maintained her rhythm as Chrisjen’s grip tightened and the motion of her hips became frantic. There was always a moment where Chrisjen went completely still as her orgasm started to wash over her, before her head snapped back on her shoulders, as she shuddered and cried out. Bobbie slowed her tongue as Chrisjen rode out the waves of her orgasm, keeping her touch soft and slow. Chrisjen’s hips jerked into the soft touch and she pressed a shaking palm against Bobbie’s forehead. 

“Stop. No more.”

Bobbie’s hands dropped to Chrisjen’s, thighs holding her in place as she began to lightly brush her lips against Chrisjen’s too sensitive clit. 

“You motherfucker.”

Looking up, she locked eyes with Chrisjen and slowly circled her clit before slowly dragging her tongue down and pushing it inside. Bobbie felt hands on her rib cage as Chrisjen leaned back, opening herself up. She was so sensitive and Bobbie loved the way Chrisjens stomach would tighten every time her tongue passed higher. Teasing Chrisjen, slowly building her up again, until her hips started rocking into every caress, craving more intensity and listening as her deep groans turned into needy mewls punctuated by curses. Chrisjen snapped forward, fisting her hands in the sheets losing control of her body as her second orgasm hit like a tidal wave. Bobbie dug her fingers in, holding Chrisjen in pace as she trembled and bucked, trying to pull away. 

“Fuck! Stop!”

Bobbie allowed her to lift up enough to lessen the intensity but didn’t stop her onslaught. 

“Please, I can’t...”

Releasing her hold on Chrisjens thighs, she slid one arm around Chrisjens waist while pushing two fingers inside. 

“Arrogant Martian fuck. I could have you killed, you know.”

Bobbie chuckled and bit the inside of Chrisjen’s thigh as she continued to thrust her fingers. Any other time those words would have been delivered in a commanding tone that would have most people shaking in their boots, but right now, she was panting and almost pleading. Bobbie would die happily if it meant having Chrisjen like this, the most powerful woman in the solar system, on her hands and knees rocking back against her fingers unable to stop the primal noises spilling from her lips. 

Bobbie wrapped her lips around Chrisjen’s clit, sucking hard and flicking her tongue until Chrisjen let out a loud keening noise. A hard spasm rocked Chrisjen’s body and she bucked forward pulling desperately on the sheets with every last ounce of strength she had. Her sweat slicked body slipped from Bobbie’s grip and she collapsed into the bed. 

Chrisjen lay on her side, panting and shaking slightly, her hair plastered to her face with sweat. Bobbie crawled up behind her and pulled Chrisjen closer until she was tucked into her arms. She leaned up on one elbow and she pushed the hair from Chrisjen’s face as slightly glazed eyes looked up at her. Chrisjen grabbed the hand at her face, laced their fingers together and brought it up to rest underneath her chin. 

“As soon as I can move, I’m going to wipe that smug look off your face. Fucker.”


End file.
